


Combat Baby

by latethoughts



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Triangle, Mutual Pining, Pregnancy, Romance, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: Wanting a baby more than a partner, you decide to ask your coworker Bucky if he would like to be a candidate. Unfortunately, Loki has some things to say about that.





	1. Combat Baby 1

"No. No. Ew no, he's wearing a fedora," you flicked through the candidates. Noticing your doctor's knee bouncing up and down, you knew you were taking more time than needed.

"Why don't we continue this another time? It's past office hours now, I think you should take home this binder of our current sperm donors...and this one pamphlet," she handed you a little information booklet about the insemination process and an extra section about choosing a donor. With an apologetic sigh, you rose from your seat and shook hands.

"Thank you and sorry again. I know coming in 3 times a week is a bit excessive,"

She shrugged, "The health care system benefits me more than you, although this past month has been fun, I want you to be sure about having this baby. Also, you don't have to choose any one of these donors. As long as you have the sperm we can make a baby. Is there anyone you know, any friends, that would be willing to donate?"

You thought quickly about your choices, as Mr Stark's personal assistant you were constantly around perfect specimens. Bucky Barnes popped into your mind; Bucky was a sweet man, kind of shy at first but a really warm soul. You two connected really well because you could empathise with Bucky, you never forced any small talk. Conversation just seemed to flow naturally...mainly because you bitched over Tony.  
Tony is a fantastic boss, super cool, super productive, he's great. He's just...Tony. He demands too much from you at one time but then you don't hear from him for 3 days. Getting in touch with him when he's in a mood is an absolute nightmare, the man never picks up his phone. Which is why Pepper lets you borrow hers now.

Walking into the compound with your binder under your arm you tried to sneak your way into your office. Since it was 5.30 in the evening, everyone except Tony and Pepper should be here. Although there were a few agents making their way out. You couldn't concentrate on your fellow co-workers while walking back to your office. Your mind wandered into a fantasy of James Buchanan Barnes as your baby daddy. To say you harboured a little crush for the super soldier was an understatement, that guy could elbow you in the gut you'd say sorry...it actually happened once while he was in an intense conversation with Sam in the boardroom.

"Oof, sorry!" your head connected with a stone wall-sorry no that was Bucky's chest. You had dropped your guard and your binder in the process. The binder landed wide open with a picture of a man with a burned face, kind of looked like the guy who hit on you outside Sister Margarets.

"Hey look it's your boyfriend!" he teased, picking up the binder and flicking through a few pages.

"That's private," your voice strained as you tried to grab the binder back. Bucky kept holding it up higher and further away. He held you back with one forearm and continued reading.

"Arthur McLachlan; 33, Engineer, attended Georgetown. Are you..." he let his guard down which gave you the opportunity to grab it back. You didn't respond.

"I have to go," you spun on your heel and raced to your office. Hoping the humiliation wears off soon.  
The next day you acted completely professionally. A little too uptight than your usual demeanour and Tony definitely noticed. During lunch, he decided to approach you 'Tony style' on the subject.

"So what's up your butt?" he rested his head in his hands. You were both seated in the dining room, you tend to always hang around Tony while he's at the facility, he usually finds it incredibly annoying but he was lost whenever you weren't around. You and Pepper were an unstoppable team and you had also become close with the rest of the squad. But today you sat alone instead of near the rest of the team, very unlike you, "come on, tell me," he nudged you. After not answering he continued to poke your arm, "tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me,"

"Okay! Okay," you shoved him off and adjusted your blouse, "I have a lot on my mind," you chose your words carefully hoping not to open opportunity for questioning.

"Like what?" fuck.

"Like...I'm-having-a-baby," he caught on to your rushed words.

"You're pregnant!?" his bewildered look was full of awe but also worry that you were going to leave him for a few months. How could he survive? With a swat on every word, you scolded him.

"Stop. Being. So. Loud," you peeked to the couches, nobody seemed to notice. "I'm not pregnant, but I will be soon...maybe. If the process works,"

"It's a pretty easy process I mean-wait," Tony remembered that you didn't have a partner, "who's the daddy?"

"That's what I need to decide. I've been to the office about 9 times now and I hate every soul in this binder!" you slammed the binder on the table.

"Where were you hiding that?"

"Every single guy in here is completely...terrible! Look," you flipped from page to page, "everyone is just-"

"As if they don't have a website for this," Tony muttered but focused his attention on you again. Iron Man took your hand softly and made direct eye contact, "you can do this. I know you can and I will support you the entire way," you gulped.

Unknown to you and Tony, Bucky had been keeping an eye on you from the lounge. Focusing so hard on your body language with Tony that he was glaring. He had no reason to be jealous of Tony; he was in a very loving relationship with Pepper and had been for years obviously. It's just he gets to spend more time with you at work and even after. Bucky didn't understand it, he knew a PA as good as you, is usually always busy but the workload seemed like too much, especially for someone wanting to have a baby. He had googled what insemination meant and was up all night thinking about you. Just imagining you with a large bulb on your torso and him stroking it from time to time as if you were having his baby. He knew his thoughts were ridiculous, you two were friends and co-workers, that's all.

"You alright Buck?" you interrupted his fantasy. He instinctively smiled hearing your voice and looked at you. Your soft smile lighting up your eyes had always made his chest feel heavy and light at the same time.

"Yeah, fine! How are you?" he lowered his volume and accidentally glanced at your stomach. You sighed, of course he was going to bring it up.

"Good. Nothing is really happening yet," you sat down and touched his leg. A shiver ran up his spine, "look if you could keep this between us just for now..." your voice trailed as you realised where your hands were. Removing them immediately, you apologised, "sorry," you wiped your forehead and closed your eyes trying to think of how to phrase the next bit. Luckily Bucky had taken your hand and stroked a few fingers.

"Hey, it's okay. Your secret is safe with me," you were lost his ocean blue eyes so much that you forgot where you were.

"Thank you," you squeezed his hand and got up. He acts so kind to you all the time that you often mistook friendliness for flirting.  
  
But the thing is, it was Bucky flirting. He's been your friend for a few years now and he just keeps missing his opportunity to be with you. It was either a mission coming up, someone entering the room or him chickening out that prevented the catharsis. He also thought you were too hard on yourself, you were often shooting down men that hit on you at the bar. That actually gave him some hope, knowing that you weren't interested in dating but also shot down his confidence because...you weren't interested in dating.

"You gotta be more direct," Tony tapped Bucky's shoulder as he traipsed past. Bucky couldn't help but give Tony the finger, "I can see that,"

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little visit with Loki ends up giving you the confidence to ask Bucky for some alone time

"Hey James, I was wondering-no. Hi Buck, do you have a moment-no. Heya Buckarino-Oh my god you're a nightmare," You were in the bathroom rehearsing your proposal to Bucky. It had been a week since you finally decided that you were going to ask for his sperm. 'Hi Bucky, may I please have some of your sperm?' That's all you have to ask your closest friend of the past 2 years.

Whilst shaking out your nerves you heard a flush, you didn't check if the bathroom was clear. Natasha wandered out and washed her hands, not saying anything. You nodded hello but didn't engage until you saw her lean against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Whatcha doin'?" she smirked.

"Nothing, just-" you pressed the hand dryer and shrugged, "chillin'"

"Right," another pause, "what were you planning to ask the soldier?" you didn't respond straight away, you picked at the wallpaper trying to think of another conversation topic.

"Oh, just...just something. Not important," you scratched the side of your face and realised you could just walk out of here without raising suspicion, "I'm just going to get back to work," after three steps you felt Natasha's pull on your arm.

"Come on, are you finally asking him out?"

"What? No, where did you get that idea from?"

"Stammering words, trembling hands and dilated pupils, typical crush stuff,"

"What?" you chuckled nervously, "No, that'll never-no! Absolutely not-look, Bucky is just a friend,"

"So you don't mind if I ask him out," her demeanour changed, she was now flirty. You were being too obvious about your ideas on that front; with your face turning sour and hesitating to answer.

"Go crazy," you stepped back, you knew better than to give into Nat's interrogation tactics. Although later on that day while the team had a briefing about an upcoming mission you spotted Nat muttering something to Bucky. You panicked and tried sneaking your way over there but every time you got closer Tony seemed to need your attention.

"Hey, you writing this down?" Tony pointed. You made it halfway to Wanda, just one more seat and you would have at least heard something.

"I wrote the presentation," you responded.

"Oh yeah. Good job," he complimented.

"Yeah of course," you heard Bucky murmur. Your shoulders dropped, she did it. It's no use asking him now. After the presentation finished everyone had a little break. You decided to visit your friend. The invader himself, Loki Laufeyson.

"Hello pet, you look glum. Is something the matter?" Loki was fun to be around, always the trickster. You were usually his 'guard' whenever he wished to travel and you had become close. At first, everyone thought it was a terrible idea to leave you two alone but he has never used any of his magic to persuade you to do anything you didn't want to. He has changed, he doesn't want to enslave humanity he just wants to be adored, and in the end, don't we all want that?

"No no, just on a break. I wanted to see how you were doing," you half-lied. Loki smiled and put down the book he was swimming for the hundredth time.

"I am this close to a breakdown. Let's go out, paint the town red," his energy was always so exhilarating. Making you want to drop everything right then and there to go out and commit some sins. You used to chaperone him but now he's at least trusted to freely walk around the compound. You fought back a lot of the time at his requests, you took your job very seriously especially with Tony's anxiety diagnosis. It made you really empathise with him. Loki was waiting for you to respond, his sinister smile not fading.

"I don't know. I'm not really feeling up for going out," you shrugged and sat down on his chaise lounge.

"Come little one, tell me. Do I need to teach someone a lesson?" he asked threateningly.

"No, no. Nothing like that. You know how I was planning on eventually having a baby, settling down...all that stuff?" he nodded, "well I thought I found a potential donor but he was taken right from under me," you knawed at your bottom lip. Loki flirted from time to time, happy that you were the type to not take him seriously; but over these past few months, he felt as if something has changed within him. He no longer saw you as this puny little human who was forced to take him out on walks every now and then but more like a friend and now with your regular visits and stimulating conversations he felt a little something blooming between you two.

"Darling," he wrapped an arm around you and directed your face to his, "all you need to do is ask," your faces had gotten extremely close. He liked doing this, making you quiver under his gaze, you kind of liked it too sometimes. Your lips parted a little and felt your breath ricochet from his skin. You kissed his cheek softly, a smile formed on your lips when you saw the red reach his ears.

"Sweet of you to volunteer," you leaned back and stretched, "I'm not sure if I want another you running around the streets of New York."

Loki scoffed and held his heart, "Thanks for sugar coating it,"

"That is sugar coating it," you chuckled then paused, debating whether or not to admit to Loki about Bucky, "I was going to ask Barnes to be a donor...but Natasha got in the way,"

"How so?" his fingers tracing patterns on your knee. It was certainly distracting, you haven't been laid in god knows how long so any form of physical contact is a blessing.

"She has asked him out on a date and he said 'yes, of course'," you quoted. Loki could see the hurt in your eyes. Although he wasn't really a fan of anyone on Midgard he had become fond of you; he always looked forward to your dates, that's what he called them at least. One thing he dreads is seeing you upset and he knows it's because you've taken a liking to James Buchanan Barnes. He didn't see the attraction, he didn't even have any powers. Loki gripped your hand so you looked at him.

"I'm serious, it would be my honour to raise a child with you," his eyes held such sincerity in them. You weren't used to it, so you squinted.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes of course. Darling, I love you like a...non-family member and a Midgardian child might actually make me stay...good," Loki rolled his eyes, trying to articulate an argument that would be sincere. So many thoughts were running through your mind. Just 30 minutes ago you were sure Bucky Barnes was going to be the father of your child and 30 seconds ago there was no chance of it, but now Loki wishes to have one with you. Everything seemed to pan out pretty well. But it's Loki, he never commits to anything and you'd want a father figure in your child's life.

"Loki," he smiled but it disappeared at your next few words, "you don't have the greatest track record of sticking in one place. And I love you as a friend too so I know how you are with people," his shoulders dropped.

"That's true I guess," he scowled, trying not to look upset.

"I have to um-" you pointed towards the exit.

"Of course," Loki stood and helped you, he pecked your cheek, "I'll take you out soon, we'll go get crazy-"

"In my living room because I'm staying away from alcohol because I'm trying to get pregnant," you 'finished' his sentence.

"Oh love, I'll convince you one day. I'm the perfect specimen; charming, witty, sexy...I have a penis," you had to fan yourself at his words. He knew it was sarcastic.

"I'll come by tomorrow, behave yourself," you winked.

"When do I ever?" To find out Loki would actually father your children was a great honour. You just didn't want to give up on Bucky. And it's a good thing you didn't. You had bumped into Bucky on the way to your office.

"Hey Sugar," he leaned on your desk. You swallowed the lump in your throat, his whole attitude was different from earlier today, he was nervous, not suave. That's not to say the nickname didn't make you want to jump onto his lap and make out with him on your office couch.

"Hey," you cleared your throat, "how are you?" you sat down and pretended to sort some files.

"I'm well, how are you?" he gulped, suddenly his confidence vanished. Bucky's mouth was dry, hands shaking and he lost eye contact immediately. Nat somehow convinced him to ask you out during the briefing this morning but now that he was actually here, he froze.

"I'm-" you sighed, "confused," his mission to woo you had gone out the window as soon as he saw your shoulders drop.

"What's wrong?"

"It can wait until later, I have a bunch of crap to do today. Did you want to grab dinner?" you asked without stumbling on your words, did you really just ask the Winter Soldier out to dinner? Bucky contained his excitement. On the outside, he just smiled, winked and agreed but he was internally screaming. He can finally talk to you without any interruption from the gang. It was time to confess his feelings.

"Oh, my dear!" Loki knocked on your door quickly and duck his head in, "something came up tomorrow, can we do tonight instead?"

"Um-"

"Perfect! I'll come up at 7!" and then the little weasel left. Bucky could feel his jaw clench, that green goblin was going to ruin everything.

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky end up on a date

"I can't believe you did this," you muttered to Loki as you were entering the restaurant. Instead of going to a low key diner where you didn't have to change, Loki had used his charm to get you into a fancy five-star restaurant which had a dress code.

"Thank you," Loki paused, "wait that wasn't wonder. Are you upset with me?" he frowned. You disengaged eye contact with a sigh and glanced around the room, it looked like a speakeasy with its jarrah floorboards and beams.

"I just wanted to speak with Bucky alone. I don't need your snarky comments every time I mess up a word," your palms were so sweaty, Loki could sense your anxiety rising. The way you licked your dry lips and knawed at the inside of your cheek made him cross with himself. The number of emotions he was feeling made him sick.

"Let's sit," he didn't want to start a commotion with you in the middle of dinner.

"No, we're waiting for Bucky," you spoke sternly, something not a lot of people can do with the God of Mischief.

"He's not coming,"

"How would you know?" The trickster fell silent. The realisation washed across your face, "What did you do?" you slapped the dark green suited man on every word.

"Nothing!" he fixed his cuff, although after a few moments of your perfected puppy dog eyes he confessed, "okay I might have given him the wrong address," you couldn't believe your ears. Your neck went red with rage but you swallowed your screams and swears and took a long deep breath. The God stepped back.

"Where?" you murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"Where is he?"

"Darling, you really don't need to-"

"HERE HE IS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE GOD OF MISCHIEF HIMSELF-"

"Okay! Okay, I'll take you now!" he whispered, if anyone found out he was back on earth he'd be put on a spit. Loki took your hand and transported the two of you outside of a diner on 9th Avenue. You snapped back your hand and stormed into the late night restaurant. Loki had seen the way your face brightened when you saw the former winter soldier, you used to look that way at him. Loki swallowed his urge to tell you not to approach the man with the leather jacket and transported himself back to the compound. If he was out too long Thor would show up and ruin his mood even more.

Bucky was seated in a booth tracing his fingertips along the rim of his coffee cup. He had a frown on his face but once he heard that bell it was as if sparks flew. His eyes lit up at the sight of you running towards him in a deep red dress. It also alarmed and confused him.

"Bucky! I'm so sorry!" your chest heaved, not at the run but at the sight of him. He was just so pretty that it made you breathe a bit harder. Bucky had stood up to give you a hug, it wasn't your first hug but it was certainly different from any other embrace you've had with him. His arms hung low on your waist and his nose was in the crook of your neck. You both smiled at the scent of each other and separated.

"That's alright, doll, you're not that late. Where's the god of pranks or whatever?" Bucky asked, peering behind you. You hadn't even noticed Loki disappear, he must be feeling pretty bad and went to sulk somewhere.

"I'm not sure. He wasn't supposed to be here anyway. Tonight's our night," you grinned. Wait was that out loud? You sat before embarrassing yourself further. Bucky had to bite his lip to stop himself from grinning.

"You look..." he couldn't find the words so he just huffed out a chuckle. This time you stopped yourself from smiling. You didn't expect to feel so giddy and happy especially after feeling so nervous for the last 20 minutes waiting for Bucky at the fancy restaurant.

"Ridiculous? Over the top? Loki actually had me dress up for a completely different venue, which is why I'm so late," you huffed out a sigh, sometimes the thought of Loki's impulsiveness excited you but other times he just needed to grow up.

"No. Absolutely not. You're breathtaking," Bucky took your hand and began running his thumb along your fingers. He didn't make eye contact but you knew he meant it by the way he gazed your interconnected hands.

"Bucky," he looked up, "I need to tell you something," you spoke breathlessly, "Um," your palms began sweating again and you felt the heat rise to your armpits and cheeks. Just do it. Just ask him. One little favour, I need your sperm. "I forgot my purse," you chickened out and mentally slapped your brain.

"Don't worry doll, dinner is on me. All $15," he grinned at the sight of your beaming smile. The two of you ate while talking. You became comfortable again just eating and chatting about nothing and everything. A burp escaped your mouth so Bucky laughed and performed an even larger belch. He made you laugh and laugh by just being his charming self, something you hardly saw around the compound. He was usually always brooding and fighting all the time. It was so uplifting to see him really smile and communicate with you on a personal level.

Once you had finished eating you finally felt comfortable enough to ask him.

"Bucky-"

"And how was your food tonight?" the waitress interrupted you, beating down your confidence level. Bucky noticed how intently you were looking at your fidgety fingers all night and how you frowned when the waitress approached. You obviously needed something to confess and he was hoping it was the same thing he was thinking.

"Fantastic, thank you," you smiled at the waitress being as polite as possible. The way her eyes trailed up and down your body rubbed you the wrong way as if to say 'What? You think you're better than me?'. Bucky noticed this but didn't say anything, he left a %10 tip and the waitress frowned again. She grabbed the cash said thanks and rushed off.

"Come on, let's walk for a little bit," Bucky took your hand and lead you outside. You lived about a 20-minute walk away

"I'm actually not sure if I can walk too much in these heels," you chuckled about 10 minutes into the walk.

"Oh here, let me take them off for you," Bucky bent down on one knee like the gentleman he is. You shooed him away.

"No! I can't walk on the ground barefooted, I'll step on some glass," then Bucky surprised you. You knew he was incredibly strong but you never assumed he'd pick you up then toss you in the air like a pancake and land on his back so he could give you a piggy back ride all the way home. You didn't feel like you were going to fall, he made you feel safe, protected and above all; cared for.

Once you arrived at your apartment you were both giggling. You were laughing because you had such a fun time being close to Bucky and hugging every muscle on his body and Bucky enjoyed you enjoying yourself.

"Thank you, that was certainly an efficient way to get home," you thanked him while opening a compartment which had a spare key.

"Did you leave your purse at home intentionally?" Bucky teased.

"No, I'm just hopeless at my personal life," you joked. You had opened the front door and nodded in the direction of your apartment. Bucky followed, not expecting anything to happen he was just making sure you got in safe.

"I'm sure that's not true. You're having a baby right?" he asked as you unlocked your door.

"Yeah. I guess," you paused, "I can't find a donor to save my life," you chuckled nervously and sighed. This was it, it's now or never.

"Hey, I was thinking since I love kids, I'm probably bad at relationships and I'm still kind of discovering who I am...sorry, forget what I said. Goodnight," Bucky turned to exit.

"Bucky!" you called out so he turned back, he was so embarrassed he couldn't even make eye contact, "would you...donate your sperm?" that was the most cringey, humiliating thing you could have ever said. Can I please have your sperm sounds ridiculous, you might as well have said that. But Bucky froze and gulped down that lump in his throat. He was shocked at the offer so he didn't answer, he couldn't.

"Um-"

"It's okay. It's fine, I'm fine," you stepped back, crossing your arms over your stomach.

"Y/N I would love to be a Dad," he breathed out. He rushed towards you and engulfed you in a tight hug, "thank you, thank you," a few tears escaped his eyes, he even kissed you on your cheeks and forehead a few times. "Thank you," he grinned.

You, on the other hand, were in complete shock. The Winter Soldier wants to have a baby with you! Why did you feel a sharp pang of regret in your chest?

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward encounter with Loki leaves you feeling like tonight's date with Bucky feels right.

"Hello!" You called out while entering Loki's floor but received no answer. You were giddy about the night before and couldn't wait to tell your friend. "Hello! Loki!...anybody!?"   
The place was trashed, his couch was flipped as well as his coffee table and lights were broken. Broken glass was all over the floor, it's like a fight broke out. This panicked you, "Loki!" You ran towards the bedroom, his door was locked, "Loki are you in there? Okay you okay?" Luckily you were entrusted with a spare key and managed to unlock the door.

He was on the bed fast asleep, was he breathing? You repeated his name and straddled him, "Come on Loki, wake up!" You slapped him, he managed to blink lazily. You sighed with relief and went limp, falling on him.

"Ow!" He held his face.

"Why were you unconscious?" You were worried but angry. Nothing on earth is strong enough to make him inebriated.

"Why are you on top of me?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. You hopped off, "I didn't say it was a bad way to wake up, kinky, but not bad,"

"Odinson." You crossed your arms. Loki rolled his eyes and groaned while sitting. He rubbed his eyes and tried recalling the events of the night before. When he finally did, he sighed. Not bothering to answer you. Instead, he got up and traipsed to the kitchen. You didn't back off, only getting closer to him until he was struggling to get to the kitchen cabinets.

"Excuse me," he tried being polite.

"Tell me what happened. Why is the place a mess? Stark is going to send you away on some farm if I don't give him an explanation. Also, you just disappeared last night, I was worried about you," you let him get his mug and sat on the counter.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle myself,"

"Can you?" You retorted. A pause followed, "this floor is a pigsty. Did you have anyone up here?"

"Why are you acting like my mother?" He turned on his heel and began getting angry.

"It's my job," you quickly replied, jaw clenched. You obviously care about him but you know he doesn't really reciprocate feelings.

"Job?" He stepped closer so you straightened your posture, letting him know that you won't back down. Loki studied your face, you were scared of him. This both thrilled him but stung his heart. He gulped. "Your 'job' isn't to take care of me. I'm not a child,"

"Then stop acting like one and tell me what happened," you spoke calmly, taking in a breath to relax.

Loki paused once more, thinking about his options. Should he tell you that he transported here last night, got drunk on some wine and trashed the place out of anger and then fell asleep crying? No. He doesn't want to appear weak. "After I left I simply went to a club, drank and picked up one of those women desperate for attention," he smirked. It was a lie but he can't let you see past his hard exterior.

You gulped, it was a little hard for you to hear but you couldn't understand why, you smiled politely anyway, "okay. Thank you for...for explaining that to me...as long you clean this place up you should be okay," Loki nodded.

"You should leave," Loki's words were harsh, but only because he was ready to tear up again. He hated how sentimental you made him.

"Oh okay. I'll leave you to clean," your words came out with pauses, not sure where your sentence was going, "bye," you muttered before the elevator doors closed.

*

"Hey!" Bucky approached you at your desk, you were still a bit hurt by your encounter with Loki today but Bucky always managed to make you smile.

"Hey, how's it going?" You rushed to pack your things in case Tony asked you to stay another hour or something.

"Hey kid, I need you to-" Tony came through on F.R.I.D.A.Y. You hung up and told the AI to tell Tony you were already out of the building, "I see you in your office" you frowned at the camera in your office, "fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

"What did you need?" You chirped to Bucky.

"I was wondering..." Bucky confidence disappeared, he totally froze at the idea of inviting you over to his apartment to have dinner, "if I um-" he paused, "if you could-no. If I could. Yeah, if I could make you dinner tonight and we can talk about," he directed his eyes to your stomach, "the process. I mean I've been reading some articles on IVF?" He inflected the sentence, making sure he was reading the right stuff. Your eyes lit up, impressed with him.

"Absolutely. That sounds amazing," you grinned, "what time would you like me over?" It was Bucky's turn to grin, he just couldn't keep it off his face.

"I can pick you up if you'd like?"

"You'd go home to Brooklyn, make dinner, pick me up in Manhattan and drive all the way back?" He shrugged at your question, "you're really something Barnes," you complimented.

*

Bucky lived with Steve. The apartment screamed early 20th-century living. Their dark brown furniture surprisingly went well with the wooden beams. Their kitchen as tiny, although you weren't sure if it was just the size of both of them in it. Steve was helping Bucky cook and you could hear them arguing from the living room. Once the smoke alarm went off you put down your drink and ran.

"Everything okay?" You asked through the slight fog. The boys were coughing.

"Yeah, all good...we're fine in here," Steve shouted over the alarm. You rolled your eyes, opened a window and after a few moments the alarm stopped.

"I'm fine with ordering pizza," you shrugged. The boys chuckled.

"Okay I guess that's my cue to leave," Steve wiped his hands and patted Bucky on the back, "have a nice date," he chimed before leaving. Your eyes widened and then turned to Bucky, who was scratching his neck.

"Date?" You smirked. Bucky struggled coming up with an answer, he leaned against the kitchen counter and shrugged.

"I told him that to...to, y'know throw him off," he smiled. "Because it's obviously your business and I thought we should keep it quiet until..." he trailed.

"Thanks, Bucky," you smiled.

*

"Well the basics of it are; you donate your sperm and they insert it into an egg when then gets inserted inside of me," you explained one of the IVF processes.

"God that sounds so sexy," he spoke facetiously and it made you laugh. But that could also be the two beers you chugged down. You told Bucky you were nervous because it's so expensive and doesn't guarantee a pregnancy. "Here's a totally crazy idea. You can say no of course but what if we do it...the old fashioned way!" He added at the end. You weren't going to lie, that idea totally ran through your mind a million times. You just didn't think you'd have the guts to go through with it. "Terrible idea. Got it. Let's move on," he chuckled nervously.

"No! I...I certainly have considered considering we already know each other and we're good friends, right?"

"Right! And it wouldn't change anything. I mean, we know how we feel about each other, right?" He gulped.

"Yeah, absolutely," you agreed. You certainly knew how you felt about him.

"Cool. So, let's make a baby," Bucky smiled. You didn't know the mess you had just gotten yourself into.  
  


 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki admits to himself and his brother that he has feelings for you but a comment from Steve sends him back down his depressed rabbit hole.

It had been a few days since Bucky's suggestion to sleep together and to say you were nervous was an understatement. Every time you walked past him at the compound your hands would begin to shake and your palms always got sweaty. Bucky was nervous as well. He tried saying hi to you a few times at work but always chickened out. There was just never enough time it seemed. Loki, on the other hand, had been ignoring you completely, you had tried visiting him several times but he was either hiding away in his room or giving you the silent treatment. You hadn't even told him about your news with Bucky, you assumed he wasn't interested enough in your life anymore and it really affected you.

"Loki I'm trying to open up to you and you keep shutting me out," he literally shut his bedroom door on your face, "you know opening up to people doesn't make you weak!" You shouted through the door. Loki was sulking on his bed but his head snapped up when you said that. His perception of himself has become so damaged that he believed no one would ever love him besides his mother. And when Loki began to realise that he was harbouring some unexpected feelings towards you, he shut himself off. It wasn't until Bucky stepped into the picture that he felt threatened. The flirting became a daily activity but perhaps he wasn't being direct enough since you always laughed him off. "I guess I'll see you later," you murmured.

Loki didn't want to push you away but what else could he do? Tell you the truth and completely humiliate himself? Loki transported himself to his brother. Thor was always happy to help the brooding god of mischief. "How do I make Y/N mine without manipulating her?" He appeared outside dressed in all black with sunglasses. The demigod was obviously in a sour mood due to his posture and crossed arms. Thor was running track with Sam and Steve. Sam was on the other side of the finishing line and noticed Loki's appearance but didn't join the conversation.

"Oh hello brother. Nice of you to join us," Thor greeted while stretching.

"What do I do? How do I," he sighed, "woo her?"

"You two are close, you should know the ins and outs of her dating life, no?" Thor continued stretching his legs, Loki rolled his eyes and tilted his head back. He hadn't been the mindset friend lately so he didn't know your relationship with Barnes at the moment, "I'm proud you've opened up to me brother, she's a remarkable lady," Thor winked at his brother.

"Y/N? I thought she and Bucky were dating," Steve chipped in. Loki glared at the super soldier and stormed up to him.

"What?" He spoke with a green aura.

"She came over to our place and they had dinner together. They've been talking a lot lately. I'm sorry I thought you knew," Steve didn't show any fear and was genuine with his apology. Loki didn't speak. He couldn't find any words. He went back into the compound looking for you. He called out your name and even went to your office. But where did he find you? In the arms of James Buchanan Barnes.

Crying.

Loki huffed out some air, knowing that he was the one responsible for your tears and pushing you into the arms of another man. He wanted to smash his stupid brain with his staff.

"Loki?" You called, eyes puffy and stain red from the crying. You got up to see him clearly because he was just out of vision but when he turned around it was just Steve. A sour-faced Steve, "oh. Sorry I thought-I thought you were someone else," he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"No harm was done. Have fun you two," he said before entering the elevator. Steve didn't usually stand with his hands behind his back so casually. You wondered if he was alright.

You honestly believed Loki was right in front of you but it must have just been your stressed out head. You returned to Bucky who was listening to you go on about how much you missed Loki. It irked him a little but he knew you were friends for a long time, just friends.  
"No need to worry about me anymore," you sniffed, "I'll be okay. The one thing I'm prioritising is this baby," you paused, knowing how awkward this next question was going to be, "I'm ovulating on Friday so would be available to...you know...have..sex soon?" You sighed at the delivery of that question. Bucky chuckled and rubbed your arm.

"I think I will be. It's up to you when and where,"

"Oh but you control the how?" You joked. Bucky chuckled deeply and gulped. He had to restrain himself from kissing you right there about how cheeky you were being and think of thoughts other than the ones occupying his surprisingly dirty mind.  
"I'd like to do it multiple times if that's alright," you requested. Bucky's eyes and mouth widened, "there's just more of a chance of conception of we perform the act a few days early because sperm lasts days in the uterus,"

"You don't have to convince me that you wanna get down and dirty. I'm always ready," you laughed at his confidence.

"Good to know," you got up, noticing the time, "I'll see you after work tomorrow at my place?"

"Wherever you're comfortable, princess," that little nickname made you grin but you certainly weren't giving him the satisfaction. You just waved and spun on your heel, speed walking to your next appointment with Tony. You couldn't believe you were practically a day away from having sex with James Barnes.  
  


 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows up just minutes away from you sleeping with Bucky.

Fight off the lethargy. Feeling sick is only part of the anxiety of having sex with someone way out of any human's league. You breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled, trying to calm down. You were currently in your apartment in a robe and lingerie. Sensual and calm music was playing at a low volume on your speakers. You weren't exactly trying to impress Bucky (you were of course) but set the mood for yourself. Candles, low lighting and your most expensive sheets. You could already picture yourself messing up the room in an hour. Banging the headboard against the wall, lamps falling off the bedside tables...perhaps a little alcohol will relieve some of your tension. You stood up and walked to the kitchen, still a little dazed about what was about to happen. So caught up in your own thoughts while opening your bottle of wine and pouring it that you didn't even notice Loki appear in your apartment.

"Holy shit!" You jumped, spilling the alcohol on your brand new set of underwear.

"Holy indeed," the Prince whispered as he stared at your almost naked and dripping body. You didn't even bother covering up as you stormed to the bathroom to wipe yourself down. Loki appeared in the bathtub, right next to your open legs, "I apologize for the fright," he murmured while subconsciously licking his lips and letting his eyes wander down the curve of your back and legs. He couldn't help but be bewildered by how sexy and powerful you look tonight.  You were too angry to respond so you just kept silent and dabbed at the wet spots. He doesn't speak to you for weeks and suddenly you're supposed to forgive him with open arms? You sighed and shoved the towel in the laundry hamper, after storming back to the kitchen you decided to just drink from the bottle.  
"I also apologise for...you know," Loki shrugged, now appearing at the kitchen counter. You continued to drink, hoping to drown out the emotions with seeing him again. "Are you going to utter anything? Or shall I go?" You put your pointer finger up to tell him to wait. Loki licked his lips again once you turned to face him, you were still dripping because you let the wine dribble down your body. He was slapped out of his trance once you put the bottle down. "Fair enough," he sighed while slowly rubbing his face. You burped and blew your wine-stained breath at him, he smiled and giggled a little. "I understand you're upset,"

"Get out," you began pushing him but he just kept appearing behind you, saving you every time you stumbled. You sighed and fell into him on the 5th attempt. You were then transported to the couch in his arms. Feeling more nausea than rage, you held him tight. Loki appreciated this but kept quiet. "You suck," you muttered.

"I know,"

"Why?" You held your eyes shut to feel better. He asked for clarification. "Why did you ignore me for weeks?" He gulped.

"I never meant to harm you," you snorted, "I'm telling the truth. You're the only person I trust in this realm-in this universe!" He paused, noticing how emotional he was becoming, "please trust me when I say I'm deeply sorry and that I'll never push you away again," Loki sighed like he wanted to tell you something else but held his tongue. The way you looked tonight really scrambled his brain, he couldn't find the right words to say so he went with just the apology.

You began to feel better and could accept that Loki is an asshole due to his daddy issues, you sighed but smiled, "thanks," you hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Loki sucked in a breath at the touch of your bare skin against him.

"Um, I do have a question..." Loki's words trailed, as well as his eyes. You covered up with your robe.

"Oh. Right. Well, Bucky is supposed to be here and-" Loki tuned out, just hearing a hitch pitched tune. He couldn't believe he was too late. "-I mean I probably should have drawn up a contract. That might make me less nervous because there's no way in hell he'd go for someone like me,"

"What do you mean?" Loki made you frown, was he not listening?

"Well, there's no way Bucky and I could be in a relationship. We work together and look at me, but I think if I draw up something we'll be able to beat the HR department," it was Loki's turn to frown.

"You think you're not worthy of...Bucky?" He spoke with distaste, "you are a goddess sent from Valhalla! He's a racoon sent from the sewer! Don't _ever_ think so little of yourself Y/N," maybe it was your tipsy brain but you thought Loki as a hero tonight. Not for any dangerous live action reasons but for your mentality. Before you could stop yourself and think any rational thought at all your drunken lips were on his. Loki was shocked but he craved it too. He responded quite quickly by holding your neck and bringing you in closer. His tongue wrestled with yours as his hands were holding you tightly against him, your little whimpers were enough to send him over the edge. When you two finally separated gasping for air you realised what had happened. You ruined your friendship.

"Um-I," the adrenaline disappeared and was replaced with anxiety and a little arousal. There was a knock at the door. Both of you looked at each other searching for an answer or explanation about what just happened. You were first to speak, with tears in your eyes, "this didn't happen,"

Everything stopped. The clocks stopped ticking, the wind stopped blowing. All Loki could hear was his unbearably sore beating heart. He disappeared as you went to answer the door, opening his heart once only to once again be crushed.

 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes over for some..ya know

"Hi," Bucky's eyes went wide and his mouth started to salivate. He expected you to answer the door in your work clothes or pyjamas. But this? An open robe showing your decadent body. All for him? That really made him excited.

"Hi Buck, come on in," you liked the reaction you got but that stupid decision from earlier played in your mind over and over. "Please excuse my dampness, I had a little bit to drink and spilt it all over myself," you sighed. Bucky was still silent just enjoying the view, he snapped himself out of it though.

"No worries doll, you could wear anything you didn't have to get dressed up," he gulped, trying not to look down. You smiled but it faded quickly.

"Says you, Mr Blazer," you teased him about his get up and fixed the collar on the blazer, putting it down. 

"Are you feeling alright?" Bucky sensed that you were nervous. He was fantastic at reading people but let's face it he was fantastic at everything.

"Um," you dug the dirt from your nails trying to think of a good enough answer, "I'm just really nervous. I never just jump into sex right away,"

"Me neither," Bucky muttered, "OK tell you what," your interest piqued due to the atmosphere changing back to chirpy. "You get back in there throw on some comfy clothes while I order pizza and find some popcorn," Bucky was just as nervous about tonight, which is why he was late. He practising talking in the mirror and looking up some interesting positions best for women online, completely overwhelming himself.

You smiled softly at the Sargent, showing your appreciation, "that sounds amazing," you sighed with relief.

*

You scanned through your DVDs while Bucky was ordering pizza. You were in the mood for a musical and wanted Bucky to be comfortable and not guessing any references, so you put on The Wizard of Oz.

"Oh my god. I was supposed to see this with Steve one time...but I skipped out on him," Bucky shook his head, disappointed in himself.

"Too busy making whoopie with a girl?" You teased. Bucky smiled then nudged you.

"Shut up," his blushing made your heart melt. There it was again, that electric energy that filled the room between you two. You noticed that when Bucky nudged you he actually scooched closer and kept his hand on your thigh. You squeezed your thighs together while watching the movie just to let go of some of the tension. The wine was still taking effect, you were a little sleepy but Bucky's scent was just too scrumptious. Bucky could feel it too, the tension. He didn't intentionally leave his hand on your thigh but the intimacy felt nice. He also gulped at the memory of you dressing up in your lingerie, but you looked just as good in a big t-shirt and socks. And he could tell you had recently showered and sprayed some enchanting perfume. He couldn't keep track of the movie, only your lips mouthing along to the songs.

"She used to scare me so much as a kid," your words snapped him out of his trance.

"Who?" Bucky asked. That confused you.

"The green bitch with the mutant monkeys," you clarified with a grin. What else could he be possibly focused on?

"Oh yeah. I see what you mean," Bucky shyly responded. He didn't want to admit he had been thinking about the events that were supposed to happen tonight. "Where's the uh, bathroom?"

"Over there," you pointed.

Bucky watered down his face and the back of his neck. He didn't understand why he was getting so worked up. Maybe it was the bareness of your smooth legs. Or the plumpness of your lips, hell it could even be how soft and angelic your face looked while watching the movie. There was no denying that he wanted you, not just wanted you but he needed you.  
A knock on the bathroom door startled him.

"Bucky?" Your worried voice was muffled through the door, "are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine," he opened the door, you stood there all innocent in your oversized shirt. Bucky could see that you were still wearing a bra, which meant you were still wearing that matching thong. He heaved a sigh.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit off," you felt his hot face and cheeks. Letting your fingers linger on his rough beard.

"Yeah. I'm good," he smiled sweetly. Bucky broke eye contact because his eye caught a glimpse of the candle flutter in your bedroom, "what's this?" He brushed past and entered the room, he was touched that you had set up such a romantic setting for tonight.

"Oh. Right. I was feeling a little nervous about tonight and figured this would help," you planted yourself on the edge of the bed.

"Along with the wine," Bucky added and plopped himself down next to you.

"Of course," you giggled. Biting your lip was a nervous habit, but why be nervous? It's not like anything would happen right?

"You know, you looked so glorious in that little number before," Bucky's voice became low and husky, you couldn't help but smile at him, "what?"

"Nothing, it's just-no one has really called me that," your cheeks and chest felt warm.

"That's not true," Bucky scoffed, all you did was shrug, "doll, you are phenomenal and you deserve to be with someone who thinks of you to be so much more than that!" Bucky's gaze was glued to your smiling lips.

"Well thank you. It's good to know chivalry still exists," your eyes darted down to his ample lips. The two of you began to move closer. The kiss was slow and sweet at first but quickly turned passionate and fiery.

Bucky's hands travelled to your waist as you climbed onto him. You had come up for air while he nipped and ground your core onto his member. Your little whimpers and moans put a smile on his face while he was buried in your neck. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Bucky admitted.

"Me too," you replied and returned to kiss his lips but he stopped for a second, making sure you knew what he was really saying.

"I really want this," you paused too, taking in what he was telling you. He wants to raise this child with you and he's not going anywhere anytime soon, once you smiled and planted another soft peck on his cheek.

To say your night with James Barnes was phenomenal was a complete understatement. The way your bodies moulded perfectly together was something never experienced before. It wasn't just lust, you knew that.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a mission.

"Hey!" You greeted Bucky in the conference room.

"Hey! How are you doing?" He gulped, suddenly nervous and thinking about you in the most intimate way. After you two had slept together it felt like this weight had been lifted off both of your shoulders. But it also added this other tension. You couldn't quite place it. 

_"That was...," he laughed nervously._

_"Yes," you paused. Trying not to look at his marvellous torso, "Thank you," you blurted out. Bucky smiled._

_"My pleasure," he laughed. An awkward silence followed._

_"Did you want to stay-" you asked._   
_"I should go-" Bucky spoke at the same time._

" _Oh," you both said in unison. Bucky was pleased but you felt a little sharp pain in your chest._

_"Yeah, you should go,"_   
_"I could stay," You both laughed nervously._

_"Finish the movie?" You suggested._

_"I'll put on some pants," he made you laugh. The tension eased only because Bucky really_ _fucked_ _you to sleep. You_ _passed_ _out on the couch in your robe so Bucky left. But because he's a gentleman; he turned everything off, blew out all the candles, filled a glass of water and carried you to bed._

"I'm great, how are you?" You had this smile on your face. It was genuine but also felt a little forced because others were in the room.

"Fantastic," he beamed.

"If everyone is finished flirting," Tony cleared his throat, "let's begin."  
You listened intently to the meeting, not wanting to focus on the previous night and how much of a mess you must have been. When you weren't taking notes you often found your gaze drift to Bucky. His lips were slightly parted and eyes darting between Tony and Rhodey having their presentation about an upcoming mission. He was so gorgeous and not because he was muscly, he had a lovely smile and the way his nose crinkled a bit when he laughed was the cutest thing you've seen in a while. Like now, it's like he knew you were checking him out by the smirk on his face, but then it dropped. He saddened, why does he look worried?

"So that means Y/N will be babysitting," Rhodey got your attention.

"Excuse me?" You cleared your throat, needing him to repeat.

"Code green. You need to make sure Loki doesn't slip up on his first mission," he responded.

"Why can't Nat take care of him?" You tried sounding as respectful as possible.

"Yeah!" Bucky backed you up.

"He doesn't listen to her and let's face it he's not a complete dick to you," Tony intervened.

"Yeah that's fair," you muttered, taking a sigh.

"It's a free hotel for a week in Athens. What could go wrong?" Tony shrugged, "just make sure he gets the delivery and gives it to Rogers. Romanoff and Barnes will then arrest our supplier and we'll all go home and have some tea. You're going to want to dress up a bit,"

"Why?" You asked cautiously. Tony smirked mischievously.

"There may be a little gathering that you're invited to,"

"Why do I feel like I'm the nanny going on holiday just to take care of the kids?" You asked.

"That's exactly what you're doing for double your pay," Tony convinced you.

"Oh right, of course. Why didn't you say?" You agreed.

*  
 **A week later.**

"I honestly thought I'd have a bed to myself," you muttered. You flipped through the manifest that Tony gave you. It was instructions on what to do, how to act and information on any bad guys that could infiltrate the situation.

"This is preposterous," Loki muttered while checking for dust on the desk, "what will happen of I need to seduce a lady?" You scoffed at his answer, trying not to laugh. You two had returned back to normal pretty much straight away, not even thinking of the kiss. But you were thinking of Bucky, who was one floor down with Steve. He wasn't too pleased with the living arrangements, especially because you were supposedly Loki's paramour.

"We're supposed to be newlyweds. Which means if you flirt with anyone I'm going to have to publicly humiliate you," you smirked, he smiled along. The god of mischief missed his friend.

"How so?" He walked closer, intrigued by your mind. You shrugged.

"Causing a scene I guess, maybe a slap on the cheek for decoration," you brought out the white dress Tony bought for you to stand out tonight. You were supposed to be confident and gain attention from people while Loki cloned himself and snuck off to make the deal. Bucky and Steve will act as security but really keeping an eye on Loki.

"Can't wait," Loki bit tongue, he wanted to continue your little flirt-fest but he kept imagining what could have happened the other night. If you hadn't have said what you said. _This never happened_. It rang in his head all week. Just friends. Don't look into it.

"I'm going to go shower," you announced.

"Good. You really stink," Loki joked. He liked that you got physical and always nudged or pushed him. Any contact for him right now was a miracle, especially after what you've been through for the past few weeks.

Loki had been a mess after he disappeared from your apartment. He didn't indulge in his sins like he usually would though, he just...stopped. He reappeared in his room and just lied in bed. Not sleeping, not even thinking. He just lied there. And he repeated this behaviour until he saw you on Monday for that meeting. He arrived late because Stark wanted to speak with him alone but given that you were his personal assistant and part of the mission, Tony felt it was important to threaten Loki into protecting you at all costs.

There were a few awkward glances on Monday but as soon as Loki heard your laughter, he smiled and regained his old self, " _I can assure you, Mr Stark, I'd lay my life down for her_ ," Loki admitted. You smiled at your friend, momentarily forgetting the kiss and remembering who he was and how he made you feel.

And now here you were in front of him looking as radiant as ever. The deep plunged neckline looked as if it were going to fall but you held it down with some tape. Your hips were accentuated by the fabric and white heels you wore. Everything about this look screamed 'ice queen' and he loved it. Loki took a deep breath as he imagined you two in Odin's throne room, licking his lips picturing you upright in your deserved throne laughing and drinking and the actors put on another show commemorating Asgard's greatest monarchy in millennia. 

"Why aren't you changed?!" You snapped Loki out of his fantasy. The God gulped and blinked a few times, "just do the thing!" you snapped your fingers.

"What thing?" Loki stifled laughing at your ridiculous gestures.

"You know the-" you clicked, "the magic! Change your clothes, we're already late!" You grabbed your purse and left the room. Loki emerged in the elevator seconds later, waiting for you in a completely black suit. You took his arm in yours, "darker colours do tend to blend into the background I guess," you smirked. Admitting he looked really good.

"I know," Loki smiled devilishly, "Lobby?"

"Room 214, we need to mic up. Did you read the mission report at all?" you frowned. Loki rolled his eyes and sighed, not keen on seeing Captain Patriot and The Cold Warrior more than he needed to. Loki went to knock but you stopped him, "Is there usually a secret knock or something?" you spoke quietly. Loki grinned, surely not. The door swung open, Bucky was there to greet you with a grin on his face and a suit that left you a little breathless.

"No knock needed, come in," his smile dropped when Loki walked past him.

"Hi, how are you guys?" you asked Steve and Buck.

"Good. A little behind schedule but I'm sure the showstopper here will buy us some time," Bucky let his eyes linger down your body as he flirted. Heat rushed up your neck, and you have to force the giggles down.

"Thank you," you nodded. Loki rolled his eyes as Steve taped his microphone to his suit. Both you and Loki were wearing wires just in case you got caught up in an interesting conversation. Steve asked you into the bathroom so you could get some privacy but both of the brunet men offered to tape the wire to you.

"I can do it!"

"Let me!" Loki tried shoving Bucky out of the way but Steve has already closed the door.

"Gee, they're both...quite something," Steve muttered, "I'll tape it to your back so make sure to wear your shall because it will stand out a bit,"

"Why can't I just say I have a weird bump in the middle of my back?" you joked and Steve chuckled.

"What's funny?" Bucky asked through the door, standing there like a lost child. Neither of you answered since it was practically over. Steve pushed past Bucky with a sigh.

"Cool it," Steve muttered. Bucky gulped once again at the sight of you. He truly wanted to pinch himself because he never thought he'd be so lucky to see you in anything other than your work clothes, let alone naked.

"All good?" you asked. Bucky smiled and nodded, letting you through.

"Absolutely," his smile dropped again when he saw you reach for Loki's grasp. Loki, of course, had to smile smugly at the contact which stirred Barnes.

"See you down there," Loki winked but his attitude dropped once you planted a small kiss on Bucky's grinning face.

*

You weren't exactly known for being a showstopper or the absolute centre of attention. Nat tried to teach you how to flirt with millionaires and although you progressed on your flirting with Bucky, you were currently sweating everywhere.

"Is my back wet?" you asked Loki in the elevator, "I shouldn't have agreed to do this," Loki noticed your anxiety and pulled you in by your waist, performing a  small side hug.

"Don't fret. You're beautiful. Tonight and always. You can do this," Loki's encouraging words worked for a while. You at least had his clone to look at. And there was always alcohol.

"Smile princess," you heard in your comms, it was Bucky, "you look nervous, just have a drink and relax. There's a man walking over to you, 3 o'clock,"

"What do I do?" you whispered and then smiled when he approached. The man was older, mid-50s maybe, he had blonde ashy hair and wrinkles on his sun-damaged skin. He was still attractive but you could tell anything that came out of his mouth would be an absolute pile of garbage.

"Just be your charming self, Loki is already in the office. Shouldn't be too much longer," you stretched your back and neck, letting your eyes wander around the room, you settled them on him, "hi,"

"Hi," you replied smiling.

"Hello," the older man replied back smoothly, "can I buy you a drink, beautiful?" you forced a smile with bright eyes.

"Of course you can,"

"So what is a lovely looking lady like you doing in a place like this?" his dead blue eyes scanned your body, making you want to throw up and run.

"An elegant cathedral in one of the greatest cities in the world?" you replied, looking into your drink.

"Exactly," the man laughed.

"What an asshole," Bucky muttered.

"Could you stay off the comms? Loki needs to concentrate and I need to keep down my dinner," Steve interrupted. You bit your lip, trying not to smile.

"You have a wonderful smile. I'd love to see what you can do with those lips," you scowled at the compliment and looked at your drink.

"Steve. Permission to knock this guy out?"

"Stay put, we see two guys coming to the elevator. Distract them or take them out," Steve ordered. You breathed deeply, not fancying being alone with this total creep.

"I don't know how to respond," you chuckled nervously and grimaced, wiping your sweaty hands on the napkin in front of you.

"Get...yourself out...of there, doll. Ah shit," Bucky finished his fight and was dragging the two bodies behind a wall.

"Hey, you alright?" the man's feather light touch jolted you and he was back to receiving your attention, "where'd you go?" his shark-like grin made your heart beat faster and faster.

"Sorry. I just have to...freshen up in the bathroom,"

"Oh, really?" his grip tightened on your wrist. Your breathing became shallow, sensing danger.

"I strongly suggest you let go, sir,"

"Ooh, 'sir'. Call me that again and you'll have me on my knees," he kept up the flirty vibe but everything inside of you screamed 'run'.

"Oh, you'll certainly be on the floor," you checked your surroundings, men in suits with their own comms had their eyes glued to you. Then you heard it click.

"This way, love," he has a gun in the middle of a party and no one noticed?

"What's going on?" Steve asked. You gulped and walked towards the exit.

"Where are we off too?" you politely asked, looking around for Loki's clone but he must have been focusing pretty hard on the task.

"We're on our way down now, don't leave the building!" Steve told you. You turned since you received no answer and were in the middle of the dancefloor.

"What are you doing? Keep going?" the man nudged you with the pistol.

"Why are you abducting me? Where are you taking me?" you shrugged.

"Keep talking and I'm going to ruin that pretty white dress of yours," he stepped in closer and the gun went further into your flesh. You couldn't spot any of the guys so you had to stall.

"Thank god I didn't pay for it. Who are you? Why are you taking me?" the man could feel his cool demeanour and power slipping from him. 

"But I was told not to! She's not complying! I can't force her out!" he had his own earpiece and looked like a crazy person just shouting at the floor. You stepped back once a crowd formed around him but he yanked you back. He twisted your arm behind your back so you were trapped.

"Let her go!" Bucky held his gun up at the man, which meant he was holding it up at you as well. Not a great sight. You felt hopeless and on the verge of tears. There is absolutely no way you can run away in heels. The man dragged you back, making you slip and trip.

"I'll return her right away. Probably not all in one piece though," he was being escorted by a large but familiar smelling man.

"This way sir," the ugly bulk of a man lead him. You frowned at Bucky, why wasn't he running towards you? When you got outside, Steve was there and punched the older man at the back of the head.

"Got em!" the ugly man transformed into Loki. You've never sobbed as hard or as happily as you did right then. You lunged at Loki, him picking you up in the process, "it's alright darling, you're safe," he hushed your sobs and rubbed your back, "was that a good line? The young spider thing taught me some hero phrases." Loki explained. You kissed his cheek over and over again.

"I didn't know what happened to you-I didn't know what was going to happen to me," you cried. Loki hugged you tightly.

"We're okay, we're okay," Loki spotted Bucky running up and decided to let you go but you didn't. You held your friend as tight as you could, not noticing anything else for a good 20 seconds.

"Doll," Bucky spoke quietly. He stood there awkwardly until you noticed him.

"Oh, sorry," you apologised to the general area and wiped your eyes.

"I'll be in our room," Loki disappeared. You continued to wipe your tears as Bucky hugged you. You embraced him back, enjoying his warmth and scent. You went to your toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for looking out for me," you spoke. His baby blues crinkled a bit as he smiled.

"I'm always here. I'll walk you to your room,"

Loki wasn't there when you arrived, Bucky wanted to stay with you but you denied. Wanting to be alone. Entering, you passed a mirror that hung on the wall and saw your terrifying reflection. Dirt and make up was just all over your face and dress.

"Showstopper," you sighed.

*

It was near 3 am when Loki entered the bedroom, he thought nothing of sharing a bed with you, he was also quite buzzed.

"The couch is set up for you," you were awake due to tonight's event.

"My love, what are you doing awake?"  Loki was relaxed, you could tell by the way he draped over your legs.

"I don't know," you lied. He could always tell. Loki adjusted his position and cleaned himself up in a flash. He lay half naked before you, his godlike body was just that - godly. Lean muscle at every inch, a pure porcelain that looked too beautiful to touch.

"Everyone's first brush with death affects them, my pet," you flashed him a quick smile as he cradled your hand in his. He brought your knuckles up to his mouth and kissed each one. 1 2 3 4 5. 1 2 3 4 5. "You're here. With me and whomever else, I don't know. That's all that matters. I thought I lost you," the god of mischief teared up as he cupped your face and wiped away a rogue tear staining your cheek.

"I thought you lost me too," you teased. Both of you chuckled softly.

 

 


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony throws you a party after your successful mission and there's a flashback to what happened in Vienna.

"Water. With lots of ice," you ordered from the bartender.

"Sure thing."

"Water?" Loki's hand slithered it's way around your waist, resting very low, "are you-"

"No," you spoke sternly, "just trying to keep a clear head." 

Tony had thrown one of his famous parties as a celebration for your first and only mission. Also, Loki behaved himself. That night where you almost died changed you. Loki had been very attentive to your feelings and showed you more affection than he had ever before. It rubbed Bucky the wrong way and he felt as if he should step back. Of course, you deserved to be with a god instead of some old man. It didn't beat on his feelings towards you though. 

You two had only slept together once but it was so emotional that it shifted your relationship. You were both doing well until Vienna. You really messed up in Vienna.

_"Loki, why have you been..." his stroking of your goosebump covered arm was really distracting, "what's going on between us?" you let your thoughts flow._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You know what I mean. Something has changed and I don't know how I feel about it,"_

_"How you feel about what ?" Loki's desperate eyes poured into yours._

_"About.." you shook away the thoughts, not wanting to explain yourself, "it seems that ever since things with Bucky have been going smoothly, things with us; haven't,"_

_"And do you assume I am the cause?" Loki's tone was stern, becoming defensive._

_"...no," you gulped. Biting your tongue, not wanting to cause a fight, "I just. You're my friend, I want us to stay that way," your voice wobbled as you noticed Loki. This conversation is so cringey. Without notice he glowed and changed into a naked Bucky, "what the hell are you doing?" you covered your eyes._

_"Is this what you want? Do you truly want him?"_

_"Please change back," you requested and saw Loki a moment later. Once the heat rushed away from your face you cleared your throat, "why would change into him? If you don't want me as a friend, Loki, then please be clear because I feel like a chick running around with its head cut off trying to please-" and then he did it. He grabbed your face and kissed you. It was desperate and needy and absolutely conveyed his message._

_It's wasn't like you dodged him, you received his message as clear as day and even responded promptly. Your hands were tangled in his hair as he brought you to sit on his lap. Nothing but your breaths filling the silence of the room. It seemed like the night was heading in a certain direction but you got no further than heavy petting._

_"I-" you stopped, taking a moment to consider the implications of what you were doing, "should we be doing this? I'm supposed to be having another man's child."_   _Loki was emerging from his haze, he felt drunk on you. You were a vice, like nothing he's had before. He went in for more but you held him back, "Loki...what do I do?"_

 

Telling Bucky was what you did. When you two made eye contact from across the room you both managed to smile. Things have been tense since you returned from Vienna. He, of course, was jealous that Loki was the one who you supposedly chose. He felt insecure, he knew he should have asked you out properly and began a real relationship but he didn't want to interfere with your motherly plans. Since you told Bucky he's been distant. Loki, on the other hand, had agreed not to interfere with anything until you made your mind up.

You looked so gorgeous tonight. The little black dress you wore was borrowed from Natasha as kind of a last resort to get Bucky to notice you but so far all it's done is have other umremarkables hit on you. You looked a little miserable.  
Loki, on the other hand, had never smiled so much in his life. To know you weren't carrying Barnes children had made him feel more comfortable around you again, just like old times. Although he, of course, noticed your sombre mood.

"Perhaps a dance to pass the time?" Loki's hand rubbed up and down your back. You exhaled at the nice feeling and nodded.

"Good idea," you muttered as you traipsed to the dance floor. The waltz was one of Loki's favourites, he felt like art was the only true form to express himself. But instead of keeping a space for Jesus between you two he had brought you in tight, "we're not performing the mamba Odinson, leave some room and raise your arms," you scolded him with love. He stepped back a little further and you two had begun.

"You're terrible at this," Loki smiled.

"Well, I don't dance at Tony's functions. I work and make sure everything goes according to plan."

"Yes, but tonight's plan is to enjoy yourself. You look astounding. Every single person in here is under your spell so try not to mess it up with your atrocious feet," Loki didn't want to overstep his boundaries but at the same time he wanted to give into his chaotic impulsiveness and take you right in front of everyone. But he restrained himself, all he managed to do was pull himself closer to you. Your scent was once again intoxicating, reminding him of the previous week.

You were also feeling a little light-headed, letting Loki control you on the dance floor. He smelled just like he always did, except right now you were so enamoured by him that you felt that familiar feeling from a few nights ago. "Why are we so close?" You whispered into his ear, almost inaudible. You didn't want him knowing that your heart was beating a million times a minute so you kept your breath steady. Loki skimmed his soft cheek against yours.

"Perhaps now isn't the time," he released you and you turned to face Bucky.

"Hi," you greeted.

"Hi," a terribly awkward pause followed, "mind if I steal her away for a moment?" Bucky asked Loki, who exhaled loudly but left you two alone. Bucky took your hand in his and let his other drape softly on your waist. "You look beautiful tonight,"

"I look beautiful every night," you tried killing the tension. It worked for a moment as Bucky chuckled.

"True," more silence followed but it was different to before. It was comfortable, "I'm sorry I've been distant lately-"

"It's alright," you cut him off, not wanting to discuss it. Being in his big strong arms made you feel better.

"No, it's not. We agreed to...conception. I'm sorry I let my feelings get in the way. You are free to date whoever you want," another pause, "just gimme a little bit of a heads up next time." Your panic was clear on your face. You didn't want to lose Bucky but you didn't want to lose Loki either.

His lips are right there. He needs an answer. Tears welled up in your eyes and you released Bucky, wiping your cheeks and making sure your mascara was okay, "sorry," you walked briskly to the bathroom, letting go once inside. Loki appeared beside you frowning.

"What did he do?" his eyes were almost popping out of his head.

"Nothing," you held your breath, trying to stop the sobs. When that didn't work you exited, making your way to the elevator but because you were watching your feet making sure you didn't fall over you missed the man in front of you. Bucky.

"Doll-" you tried running away again but froze at the sound of a gunshot. Everyone ducked but the heroes in the room kept their wits about them. Including Loki.

"Oh my," Loki looked down at his torso which was currently bleeding out. You managed to catch him as he fell.

"Loki," more tears streamed your cheeks but your voice was monotonous. You held the wound, trying to apply pressure. People were screaming and shrieking just running around in a riot. You held him tightly as Bucky tried waking you up out of your daze. All you could see was a pale-faced god slipping away from you.

"Hey! Give him here! Medics are on the way!" Bucky had to yell in order for you to hear him.

 

The emergency waiting room consisted of you burying yourself in Bucky’s shirt crying from time to time. It’s not that you were just sad. This overwhelming feeling of anxiety, regret and depression just tore through you. So every few minutes you were crying or catatonic.

You were clinging onto Bucky though, who absolutely did not mind at all. He just wished that clinging was to do with him more than Loki. He didn’t hate the alien, Bucky just knew that he’d never achieve what you and Loki had. The kind of intimacy that a long history of friendship brings. He was fine to be a shoulder to cry on for you though.

 

 


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day following the recent night's events.   
> Loki pushes you for an answer.  
> Both men are getting nervous about their future with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, pretty much have no idea where the story is going

"Thor!" You clung onto the gigantic god of thunder.

"How is he? He's not faking it again-" Thor peered through the window looking into Loki's private room.

"No I think it's pretty clear I held the wound," you opened up the shock blanket to show him your blood stains dress.

"Oh dear. You should go home and get some rest. I'm sure the first thing he'd be pleased to see when he wakes up is his healthy looking closest friend," Thor directed you to the exit.

"No I should stay. He'll wake up soon," you knew that was a lie. You just didn't want to be alone.

"C'mon doll. I'll take you home," Bucky took your hand and just like that you melted into him. He practically carried you to the car. He stayed with you the entire 10 hours you stayed. Whenever you ate, he did. Whatever and how much you ate, he did the same and it wasn't much at all.   
Thor gave you a friendly nod goodbye.

"Alright. We're gonna go home, have a nice-"Bucky checked his watch- "lunch and clean up. I'll bring you back here once you've rested,"

"Bucky-"

"No excuses. To take care of him you need to take care of yourself," that was hard for Bucky to say but he's glad he did because he received a passionate kiss on the lips from you. You were aware of your situation with both men now but Loki is purely a friend.

"Is it alright-you can say no! But is it alright if you stayed with me? I just don't be alone right now," you asked as soon as he parked outside your apartment. Bucky's heart fluttered, he simply smiled and nodded before opening the door. The rest of the night was very quiet but very intimate.

 "He's going to be fine. He's basically a god," Bucky traced lines along your arms. After your shower, you had wanted to go back to the hospital, "come on doll just take a small nap and we'll go back during visiting hours tomorrow. You need to rest," you knew Bucky was right of course. He gently pulled you onto the bed and laid behind you. Hands trailing up your side and to your sore neck.

"Ooh," you smiled at the pressure he applied to the knots, causing that headache to slowly dissipate.

"Yeah, pacing around and sitting in those chairs at the hospital for half a day doesn't do much for your back," Bucky pointed out.

"I just hope he's okay," Bucky's magical hands were making you finally comfortable enough to slip into a slumber. He liked having his hands on you, he thought he lost you and he felt even worse for making you cry. He just felt like a backup and wanted to be honest with you about how he felt.

"Doll..." he spoke quietly, seeing if you were awake. You hummed in response, it was the cutest sound he'd ever heard, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said. I feel horrible for making you cry and...I love you so much, I thought I lost you," Bucky muttered the last bit of his sentence. He fell asleep spooning you, loving the way your bodies moulded together. He had it bad.

 

*

  
"What do you mean gone?" Your voice turned aggressive to the intensive care intercom.

"He woke up and insisted on spending the day outside but he hasn't returned, I'm sorry ma'am," the nurse explained. You didn't want to yell at some poor lady for just going her job. Loki heals much faster than any mortal being so of course, he'd want to get out of a noisy hospital. You bit your tongue instead of asking the hundreds of questions rattling on in your brain. Didn't he have security? His brother was here, what happened to him? How was his condition? Could he walk? Did he speak much? You couldn't help but blame yourself for not being here. You were assigned to him and you left.

"Let's go," you pulled Bucky back to his car. One arm on a confused looking ex-winter soldier, the other angrily typing away Loki's burger mobile phone.

"Hello," the mischievous god answered.

"Where are you?" You sounded worried to the point of frustration.

"I'm sorry but who may I ask is calling?"

"You're a little shit," you grunted.

"Thor?"

"Where are you Loki?!" You glanced at Bucky who just had a hopeless expression towards you.

"I'm right behind you," he changed his voice to something demonic.

"Odinson, if you don't let me know where you are right now I will get in touch with Thor and he'll bury you in the ground,"

"Ooh, I love it when you threaten me. Really gets me going," you stayed silent, "fine. I'm at your apartment now. I didn't want to be in that prison any longer,"

"You are such a child! Stay put. We're coming back now,"

"We?" Loki questioned, "are you with the soldier?" You hesitated an answer.

"Loki please..just stay there," your tone softened dramatically. It's been a rough few days. He didn't respond, he just hung up after a solid 5 seconds of silence.

*  
"I'm sorry for asking-"

"I can go home. I better let Steve know what's going on," it's like he keeps reading your mind.

"Thank you so much Bucky," you hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. He really liked the way you stroked his hair while hugging him and how you held so tight he really believed he was your confidant.

When you opened your door saw you saw Loki lounging on your couch, he was in perfect condition. Loki's head snapped up, expecting you to be angry with him but you weren't. You were weeping and running towards him with open arms. He was confused by the affection which is why he awkwardly held his arms out instead of embracing you back.

"What's happening?" He muttered then you got up and slapped his firm chest, "oh thank goodness,"

"Why did you leave?" You hit him one more time before falling back on the couch. Loki sat up straight and crossed his arms. A posture all too familiar with you, he was guarding himself.

"I don't believe in modern medicine," he smirked.

"Loki...you saved my life,"

"I knew you'd bring this up," he rolled his eyes and adjusted himself, "go on, tell me I'm your hero and you'll forever be in my favour," another joke but he was secretly hoping.

"Why did you do it? Why didn't you just leave? You could have escaped this whole thing," Loki was silent, he became reserved again, "believe me I'm so grateful that you jumped in front of a bullet for me but I know you don't...love me enough to stay around," you nervously got the words out. Loki wasn't making eye contact until that moment.

"You really think so little of me? That I would just leave you in this city alone with-" he cut himself off, not wanting to say anything about Bucky. He hated these emotions, this hatred and jealousy every day knowing you and the soldier grow closer and closer.

"What?"

"Nothing," Loki stood to make his way out but you blocked the front door.

"No. Tell me," your voice was stern but held so much worry for your friend.

"It doesn't matter," he tried getting passed, you were chest to chest now. Loki's breathing got heavier and his pupils dilated at the sight of you doing the same. "Get out of my way."

"Loki," you warned. Your eyes gazed into his with so much want that Loki felt invaded. He couldn't say it. He wouldn't.

"You know how I feel" You nodded in response, looking to your feet. The god of mischief licked his lip and let it linger while looking down at you. Loki sighed and dived in to meet his lips with yours. He was desperate to communicate with you but didn't know how. He had you by your waist, pulling you in close. He even let out a little whimper when you started holding onto him like you wanted him as much as he needed you. When you finally separated your swollen lips were left agape.

"You said you'd-"

"I can't," he cut you off. He couldn't wait for you to make a decision anymore, he needed an answer, "every time I see you with him, thinking about wanting a child with him instead of me I get...emotional. I need to know if you have chosen," Loki's desperate eyes searched your confused expression, then he faltered back.

"Barnes told me I was free to date whomever I wanted," you admitted. It parked hope for Loki, "then I cried," maybe that was the answer. Loki pecked your cheek before leaving, "I should have done the contract."


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make your decision after a lengthy few weeks.

You were trailing your fingers along your soft lips, not focusing on the meeting. Loki looked on to you and wanted to kiss you hoping you'd return with the same eagerness. He knew that his feelings were deeper than he originally thought. Every day seemed to be getting harder and harder not knowing how you properly felt, who you would choose. 

Loki has been so close to you for so long and there's always been this lingering energy. You're never mad at him enough to ignore him, you two have never drifted apart. Loki often made you feel comfortable and happy and content but Bucky...oh boy. Bucky makes you feel so charged and full of life. You were friends first and now part-time lovers but you still couldn't let go of Loki. He's a literal god, can offer you the world and more but...Bucky. He seemed like the obvious choice with his chivalry and muscles and making you feel like a better person but this history with Loki is just too much to let go. You knew had to make a decision before leading them on any further.

Bucky noticed your constant attention to your lips and heavy breathing. He knew that you were daydreaming but wasn't sure about what so he slid his hand over to your knee and rubbed comforting circles with his thumb. It caught your attention and your sweet wide smile made the flower in Bucky's heart bloom. He made you feel better in an instant without using any words. 

He always did.

It had been weeks since you last had a proper conversation with Loki. You weren't avoiding each other but the conversation just never came up. Things with Bucky, on the other hand, had certainly progressed. You had slept together a good few times, about three times a week. You could honestly be naked around that man 24/7. It was shocking how well he knew a woman's body and even more shocking how much less of a gentleman he was in the sheets. 

He began staying the night, making you breakfast in the mornings some times and offering a lift to work instead of catching a crowded subway. Sometimes he was cheeky and let you sleep in, enjoying the cold morning cuddles in your soft bed. He also drove you home from work a few times a week and stayed for dinner. It was nice. Bucky never really thought he'd live a life like this; doing dishes and talking about anything and everything with someone who was actually listening. Someone who actually loved him.

"Doll-" he began, putting the plate down to dry on the rack. You turned to him, half distracted by the music playing on the radio.

"Yes?" you noticed the longing in his eyes. Time is ticking. He needed an answer.

*

"Loki," your soft echo alerted the sitting god. Loki dropped the book he was holding and gave you his full attention. You sat down right next to him on his chaise lounge, "hey, how are you?" you gulped down the lump in your throat and mentally psyched yourself up.

"I'm-" he wanted to get down on his knees and have his mouth between your thighs already but by the way you were sitting, hands in lap and legs crossed, he knew it wasn't the time for that, "good, how are you, dear?" he took your hands in his, hoping to make this easier for you. You smiled for a moment, remembering Bucky.

"I'm also good. I have some news."

"Yes," he nodded. Eyes looking encouragingly into yours.

"I'm pregnant," You closed your eyes expecting him to run away but instead, he put his other hand on top of yours and mindlessly stroked your thumb.

"I know," he sighed.

"You did?"

"I'm quite intuitive,"

"You've been looking at my-"

"Yes your breasts have gotten bigger," he chuckled and paused, "but you've changed and..." he shrugged, "you're ready to be a parent," he paused again and clenched his jaw, "with Barnes."

You breathed in, not even knowing you were holding your breath. For some reason, this felt like a goodbye so a tear dropped from your right eye. You wiped it immediately. "I'm sorry," your voice cracked.

"No need," Loki wanted to reach out to you but he didn't. The woman he loved was saying goodbye and choosing another over him. He wasn't angry, he expected it. Barnes was the father and after years of friendship, it's hard to move onto something new.

Loki wouldn't be a great partner anyway, he knew that and he knew that you knew that. He never made you smile as James does and you never looked at him the way you did with Barnes either. You held a different kind of love for Loki, one that will last a lifetime. It just wasn't the kind he wanted. "I've made arrangements with Thor to go back home...to Asgard," Another tear fell from your face, it broke his cold heart to watch you cry because of him but he had to leave.

"Oh. Okay," you looked down to try and stop yourself crying. The one person you've been relying on to take you away from everything work related was leaving you. But you knew it had to happen soon. "Don't forget about me," you smiled for a fraction of a second then went back to quivering. Loki reached a hand to cup your face and the need to cry dropped.

"I would never," Loki meant it, his eyes were burning now with the threat to weep. He knew he lied a lot and telling the truth about his feelings often made him uncomfortable but the admiration he felt for you was too strong for him to care.

"I'll miss you," you admitted. Loki smiled a genuine toothy goofy smile. He didn't want to weep in front of you.

"Sweetheart," Bucky appeared at the door. Not directly smiling but he was happy to be going out to dinner with you. You turned back to Loki, who politely nodded to Bucky.

"Go on," he winked. You kissed his cheek for a long second.

"Keep in touch, Odinson," you walked away and waved before the elevator doors closed. Bucky took your hand and lifted it to his mouth planting a smooch that made the butterflies in your belly go wild.

"Ready?" Bucky asked.

"Ready."


End file.
